Keep Breathing
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Wie konnten sich zwei so vertraute Menschen so weit von einander entfernen? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht festgehalten? Warum hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten?


**Keep**** Breathing**

Die Kreide kratzte über die Tafel, brach entzwei. Schnell bückte sie sich, hob die zwei Stücke auf, entschuldigte sich murmelnd bei ihrem Lehrer. Die Klasse kicherte im Hintergrund.  
Die Kreide verharrte an einer Stelle. Wie war noch mal die Abfolge? In Kendo war sie noch nie gut gewesen. Und schon gar nicht im Theorieteil.  
Fünf Minuten – jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor – fünf Minuten schwebte die Kreide über der grünen Tafel, fünf Minuten lang suchte sie in ihrem Kopf nach einer Antwort. Aber wo sollte sie Antworten finden, wenn ihr Kopf so gut wie leergefegt war? Wenn nichts mehr an seinem rechtmäßigen Platz saß?  
„Ist gut, Kuchiki-kun. Hör auf, die Kreide zu malträtieren und setz dich wieder an deinen Platz. Kann mir jemand hier den dritten Schritt der klassischen Abfolge nennen?"  
Als sie sich umdrehte und sah, wie Arme von fünfzig Schülern – also von allen Schülern in diesem Raum - in die Höhe flogen, Schülern in blauen und roten Uniformen, Schüler nicht älter und auch nicht erfahrener als sie, trotzdem Schüler, die ihr meilenweit überlegen waren – da klinkte sich etwas bei ihr aus.

_A storm is coming__  
__But I don't mind__  
__People are dying__  
__I close my blinds_

Unaufhaltsam drängten sich die Tränen in ihre Augen, verschleierten ihren Blick. Unaufhaltsam schnürte sich ihre Kehle zu. Unaufhaltsam fingen ihre Beine an zu zittern.  
Unaufhaltsam rannte sie aus dem Saal hinaus. Über leere Korridore. Durch große eiserne Türen, hinaus. Hinaus, weg von hier, weg von alldem. Weg von der Welt, die ihr Tag für Tag zeigte, wie nutzlos und schlecht sie war. Die Welt, die ihr immerzu bewies, dass sie doch den falschen Weg gegangen war. Was war schon Rukongai gewesen, was war ihr früheres Leben gewesen, im Vergleich zu diesem hier?! Dieses Leben, das ihr zeigte, dass sie schwach war – schwach und nutzlos, ungeduldet.

_All that I know is__  
__I'm breathing now_

Was sollte sie denn noch hier? Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, dann würde sie schon seit langem wieder in einem schmutzigen Kimono über verdreckte Straßen flitzen, Wasser stehlen und an den wenigen Ständen Essen klauen. Das wäre einfacher gewesen, als jeden Tag erneute Schande über sich ergehen zu lassen. Wer war die schlechteste im Kendokurs? Wer traf beim Kidotraining selten auf größere Entfernung das Ziel? Wer wusste oft keine Antwort auf Fragen, die jeder andere mit Leichtigkeit beantwortete? Wer vermasselte jede Prüfung – ob praktisch oder theoretisch? Was hielt sie also noch hier?

_I want to change the world__  
__Instead I sleep__  
__I want to believe in more__  
__Than you and me_

Er. Der Mann, der mit ihr ihren gesamten bisherigen Weg gegangen war. Er, der für sie da gewesen war, der über sie gewacht hatte. Er, der nun selbst erfolgreich war. Er, der soviel stärker geworden war. So viel stärker, ein unerreichbares Ziel.  
Renji. Ja, bereits mit der ersten Prüfung hatte er es geschafft, in die erste Klasse zu kommen, die Klasse der Besten. Sie dagegen war in der zweiten Klasse gelandet. Und selbst da war sie nur mittelmäßig. Renji dagegen… Renji hatte bereits die Menschenwelt gesehen, hatte gegen Hollows gekämpft. Er bereitete sich nun auf die Abschlussprüfung vor, auf die letzte Prüfung und dann würde er schnurstracks den Gotei Juusantai beitreten.  
Sie dagegen würde keine Abschlussprüfung brauchen.

_All that I know is__  
__I'm breathing__  
__All I can do is__  
__Keep breathing_

Nein, sie würde direkt einer der dreizehn Gotei beitreten. Nun, da man sie auf den Namen „Kuchiki" ansprach. Nun, wo sie einer adligen Familie angehörte.

_All we can do is keep breathing__  
__Now..._

Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass er sie anschreien würde. Dass er traurig sein würde, sie bitten würde, Rukia zu bleiben. Einfach nur Rukia, so wie er einfach nur Renji war. Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, auch er würde sich zu den alten Zeiten zurücksehnen.

_All that I know is__  
__I'm breathing__  
__All I can do is__  
__Keep breathing_

Aber er hatte sich für sie gefreut, hatte sie beglückwünscht und sie gefragt, wie er ihr das nur antun könnte. Einfach direkt den dreizehn Divisionen beitreten. Und er müsse büffeln.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Sie hatte gelächelt. Und sich bedankt. Und ihn verabschiedet.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Morgen also, morgen würde sie eine schwarze Uniform tragen.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Morgen würde sich ihr leben ändern. Wenn man das so nennen konnte.  
Kuchiki. Das hieß Respekt. Distanzierung. Wer behandelte sie denn noch normal?

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Er. Und nun war er noch entfernter als zuvor. Unerreichbar.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Warum hatte er sich nicht zurückgehalten? Warum hatte sie sich ihm nicht anvertraut?

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Weil er ihr eine Familie wünschte. Ein besseres Leben als das bisherige.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Weil er ihr so fremd geworden war. Nicht mehr zum Greifen nahe. Das Bedürfnis, sich ihm gegenüber zu beweisen – es war verschwunden.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Wie konnten sich zwei so vertraute Menschen soweit voneinander entfernen? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht festgehalten? Warum hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten?

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Warum war sie so schwach?  
Warum war er so stark?  
Sie wischte die Tränen weg. Und hielt den Atem an.  
Atmen. Das war das einzige, was sie jetzt tun konnte. Atmen. Und vorausschauen.

_Now__..._

_- owari_

_Interpret: Ingrid Michaelson  
Titel: Keep Breathing_


End file.
